Warubiaru Vs Swanna
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Warubiaru shows Warubiru how strong he is, he accidentally knocks down the home of a pissed off Swanna. Who will win, the red croc or the swan that looks like Carl?
1. Chapter 1

**Warubiaru Vs. Swanna**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I already have two fanfics based on the new Gen 5 Pokemon. Might as well do another fanfic with them since Pokemon Black and White have been released. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a swell day in a dense, deciduous forest, with two crocodile Pokemon, Warublaru and Warubiru, hanging out. Warubiaru was the larger, red colored crocodile Pokemon, while Warubiru was the yellow colored, slightly smaller crocodile Pokemon, who seemed to prefer having his arms folded together.

"Hey, I bet you wouldn't be able to knock that maple oak tree down." Warubiru stated as he raised his eyes.

Warubiaru scoffed as he pointed at Warubiru, telling him with pride, "Oh yeah? Just watch and learn, mah boi."

Warubiaru bellowed loudly as he pounded his chest, smashing down the tall maple oak tree with his head. The maple oak tree fell down, shaking the earth for several seconds, which caused several grass type Pokemon like Monmon and Churine to flee as Warubiaru laughed heartily, his hands on his scaly hips.

"Wow... you weren't kidding." Warubiru admitted as his jaw dropped in literal awe.

Warubiaru wrapped his left arm around Warubiru, poking him in his long nose. "Of course I wasn't! I'm a mean, lean, red machine!" He laughed as he pointed at the clear blue sky, proclaiming loudly, "I'd gladly take any challengers on!"

"WHO DID THIS TO MY FRIGGIN' HOUSE?" An angry male Swanna exclaimed as his wooden treehouse, which was part of the maple oak tree, was completely devastated.

Warubiaru and Warubiru looked at each other as Swanna spotted them, fume steaming out from his ears as he ran right up to Warubiaru, pointing directly at his nose.

"You're gonna pay for this, crocman. No mercy!" Swanna proclaimed as he got into a fight position.

Warubiaru shrugged as he got into a fight position, with Warubiru watching as he sat down, grabbing some popcorn and preparing to enjoy the match.


	2. Chapter 2

Warubiaru and Swanna surrounded each other as Warubiru watched eagerly from the sidelines. Several curious Shikijika came to see what was going down as Swanna opened his wingspan, attacking first as Warubiaru stood his ground.

Swanna launched with a Wing Attack, Warubiaru replied with an Assurance, knocking Swanna back on the ground. Swanna groaned in pain as he got up, dusted his feathers and flew into the air, circling around Warubiaru. Warubiaru raised his fists as Swanna prepared a Take Down, knocking Warubiaru on the ground. The watching Shikijika gasped as Warubiru ate more of his hot buttery popcorn, seeing Warubiaru get his crap together and grab Swanna, holding back the swan Pokemon.

"You know, for a swan, you're not so elegant, or beautiful," Warubiaru pointed out as he slammed Swanna into a large, birch tree. "Maybe you should go exercise."

Swanna groaned in pain as he fell on the ground, feeling dizzy as he was pestered to the face by several doses of sand, with Warubiaru swerving his tail on the ground. Swanna became enraged as he got back up, pointing at Warubiaru and exclaiming, "You're going to friggin' get it, croc man!" Swanna bit Warubiaru's tail, causing Warubiaru to go berserk as he unintentionally knocked down all the trees surrounding him, causing the residing flying, bug, and grass type Pokemon to flee for their lives as he desperately tried getting Swanna off. Swanna smirked as he let go, flapping into the air and blasting Warubiaru off a cliff with a Hydro Pump. Warubiaru bellowed as he went tumbling down the cliff, causing Warubiru to stand up as Swanna placed his wings on his hips, looking down the cliff and laughing triumphally.

"How's that, croc man?" Swanna teased as he laughed. "Not so friggin' swell now, are ya, punk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Swanna looked down the cliff he blasted Warubiaru down, laughing triumphally as he seemingly won the battle. Warubiru and the several Shikijika had concerned looks on their faces as they didn't know of Warubiaru's possible fate. Suddenly, much to all of the Pokemon's shock, the ground violently shook, a huge crack appearing in the ground as Warubiaru broke through, roaring loudly and proudly as he slammed back on the earth, pointing at Swanna, who was completely caught off guard.

"No friggin' way!" Swanna proclaimed as he gawked in shock.

Warubiaru smirked as he wagged his right index finger, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You know, Swanna, you really should have used a better move than Hydro Pump." He chuckled evilly as a dark grin came across his face, getting into a fighting position, "Because it won't always end up being hydro."

Warubiaru then smacked Swanna away with his powerful tail, easily causing the swan Pokemon to be dealt massive damage. Swanna shook his head as he was slashed across the chest by Warubiaru, who showed no mercy. Swanna gasped as he tried flapping into the air, but was smashed down into the ground by a hefty body slam from Warubiaru, who denied Swanna permission.

"Swanna, you are officially... out of commision!" Warubiaru stated as he prepared his final attack on Swanna, Warubiru and the Shikijika cheering loudly as several Mamanbou from the nearby stream came up to watch what proved to be an intruiging fight to the finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Warubiaru held down Swanna as he prepared his ultimate attack. Warubiru, the Shikijika, and the Mamanbou all watched with great anticipation as Warubiaru bellowed loudly, jumping into the air with Swanna in his grip, and then smashing down to the earth, causing the entire shake to greatly shake. Warubiru fell on his face as he watched Swanna get more degrees of ownage than he ever thought.

"All right, all right! You... friggin' win. Ya friggin' happy or what?" Swanna admitted as he groaned, both in disgust and pain.

Warubiary grinned smugly as he stepped off of Swanna, picking him up and holding him firmly by the neck. "Heh. I appreciate your efforts at fighting, Swanna, but you'll have to be much better than that." He snapepd his fingers as he dropped Swanna, heading towards the southern direction with his buddy Warubiru, with the Shikijika and Mamanbou cheering as Swanna had to refaluate his battling skills.

**THE END**


End file.
